


I can't hear you

by aeiouaeiou



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeiouaeiou/pseuds/aeiouaeiou
Summary: L'manburg blew up and it took everything from tommy.... Including his hearing
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HOLA this has a lot of violence so if you are sensitive to that kind of stuff I will put out a TW

PLS NOTE THAT THIS IS MY FIRST STORY

Everything was like a flash, first the withers then the TNT then, everything he loved being gone. TW then it hit him he was bleeding and he didn't know why. The he remembered the fight he remembers all the details. He tried to fight dream but he was too slow tommy went in on the right but dream countered by moving to the left and tripping tommy. Tommy hit the ground with a sicking crunch, his nose was definitely broken. When tommy was distracted dream went in and slashed his right leg. Blood poured out of it at alarming rates. Tommy was forced to atop fighting dream and treat his leg, quickly. He quickly shook his head trying to forget the memory there and moved on. He couldn't help it but he felt like he was forgetting something but he couldn’t put his finger on it. After a couple minutes of trying to remember he gave up and went to find everyone to see if they were ok. He walked and walked and walked and walked until his leg throbbed with pain. He quickly found a safe place to sit down and blood loss and exhaustion took over and he was out like a light.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T~i~m~e~~S~k~i~p~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sapnap was walking past the destruction of L'manburg and couldn’t help but feel sad. Sure he fucking hated this place but he knows how much Dream and George cared for this place. Well he is no longer so certain about dream but George he is sure of. Why was he out here again. OH right to look for tommy, the kid who started this whole mess. Hours passed and no one could find him. Tubbo was anxious af worried that dream would find him first but sapnap knew that dream wouldn't hurt him, right?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sorry for all the time skips~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tubbo was scared, scared of dream, scared of TNT, and he was scared of losing tommy. He wanted to find him, no scratch that he needed to find him. He looked all over L'manburg but didn't see any sight of him. He was truly scared, scared of losing his best friend yet again.

Sorry its short i'll try to get another chappy out withing the next few days :D


	2. Plot twist????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im a terrible writer

Dream had never been so happy, he had just blown up the only thing that stood in his way. He stopped L'manburg for good, or so he hoped. As he was basically skipping through the birch forest he tripped over a rock or a stick or something so he looked down and he saw it, his little play toy, Tommyinnit . He reached down to pick him, but then he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, like an arrow. Dream looked over and saw the one and only........ Georgenotfound. "take your hands off him dream haven't you done enough." George pratically screams at him. "and why should I this little brat is the root of all our problems george can't you see it, im not going to kill him oh no im going to do something much much worse". George heard enough of dream so he did something that he might regret. George threw down a splash invis potion grabbed tommy and booked it. As he was running he heard dream scream that he will find them and he will kill them, George shuddered. He was scared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Techno was happy, he thinks. I mean he did what he wanted to do he blew up L'manburg, but did he want to do it? (im sorry if this makes no fucking sense) He is very angry, he thinks, I mean tommy did betray him but why Techno thinks. Techno wants to thinks it is because he wanted to, he wanted to go back on tubbo's side, but a little part of him is saying that isnt true. He wants to ignore that voice just like all the other ones, but he just couldn’t. Why couldn't he just do this one thing, he wants to be angry at tommy, but he just can't he doesn't know why "maybe because he is your little brother" a voice whispered to him. No no no no no Tommy isn't his little brother Techno's only family is Phil and thats all he needs. Techno got back into his house took off all his amour and surprisingly he fell asleep within minutes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
George ran for what felt like forever and then some. He put tommy down next to a tree so he could have some support. George sighed as he looked at himself and Tommy for injuries, he was fine tommy on the other hand was not at all. George did no know how to do anything medical wise so he called the only person he knew could. BadBoyHalo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long lol  
> also yay new character


	3. Hope arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a TW in this

Bad was asleep when he got a message from George. Lazily he pulled up his comms he read the message George sent to him and was immediately awoken he ran to get dressed (he was in pj's ya freaks) and also got the first aid kit after about 30 minutes he heard a knock on the door. He quickly ran to open it and saw George standing there with an unconscious Tommy in his hands. Bad ushered them in and told George to lay him on a table, George did so and then skeppy walked in. Tiredly skeppy asked what was going on, Bad told him to leave for a bit and take George with him. Skeppy did as such and immediately grabbed George by his arm and led him out of the room. Bad sighed and decided to take off his shirt to see the damages TW Bad took a razor and cut off his shirt, he was horrified at what he saw, many many bruises all in different shades and so many uncleaned cuts some where even oozing with puss, but what horrified him the most was tommy's wrist it was sliced up, but not just the normal shallow cuts no these were long deep cuts and not just horizontal some of these cuts where vertical like he was trying to die. Just seeing this made Bad die a bit inside Tommy is like a little brother to him and seeing him doing this just makes him want to protect him from everything. So he did the only thing he could at the moment fix up his wounds. TW over. After finishing up on him he picked tommy up and put him on the bed next to him, the kid needed his rest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy woke up in a cold sweat, his eyes weren't adjusting at all so he was in total darkness which freaked him out even more. He needed to get up an he needed to get out, immediately. So thats what he did, or tried to do because as soon as he stood up he immediately fell over. which he thought should make some noise, but he heard nothing. He tried to get up again, but then a door opened and the harsh light fled to his eyes stinging his retinas, he saw a tall figure start to walk over to him but he couldn't see what they looked like so he backed up. Every step the tall person took he backed up more and more and more until he had no more room anymore. He saw something coming for his face so he started swinging, he hit the thing that was about to touch him used the momentum to pick himself up and start to book it. He saw the door before he felt someone grab him. He tried to fight, he kicked and punched and screamed until he had no more energy, but right before he passed out from exhaustion he wondered why didn't he hear himself screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE CHAPPY BABY


	4. And vanishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo sad but only for like 20 seconds cause I don't know how to write :D

Tubbo still wanted to search but fundy told him to come inside rest and eat and that they will go out again tomorrow. He wanted to say no and that he was fine but his stomach protested so he gave in and went inside he ate little amounts of food and tried to go to sleep as fast as possible but he just couldn’t his mind was racing with thoughts like 'maybe he's hiding from you' no 'maybe he doesn't want wanted to be found' NO 'maybe he doesn't love you' NO NO NO stop please. He cried all night not getting a wink of sleep worrying about his missing other half  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy woke up, again, but this time his eyes adjusted almost immediately, but the light hurt so he closed them, again. Until he felt someone shake him, he looked up and saw a blur. Then his head started to pound and as he tried to speak but no words came out of his mouth like it was a desert. He turned to the.....thing and tried to ask for a glass of water. Unluckily his eye sight did not clear up making him feel more weak than ever before. He needed to escape this place he just didn't know how. The blob started walking over to him the colors started to di-mix he could see bits of red, 'wait black and red that could only mean one person' Tommy though. He would never admit this but Tommy is very afraid of Bad he know that he is a demon but no one knows where and the worst part is that he never uses his power, ever. Tommy is trying to come up with an escape plan but his head hurts so badly that the only thing that he can think on right now. He feels a vibration right next to him like something was being placed down so he looked over and some water and a healing potion, I mean he thinks that its a healing potion. Through out this entire time Tommy is wondering why no one is making any noise at all, its almost like the world has gone silent while he was out, then he got an idea, maybe the world didn't go deaf he did. He though it over hundreds upon hundreds of times and he just couldn't accept it. He wanted to scream but it would give him so satisfaction if he couldn't hear it. He felt something on his shoulder so he looked up and saw for the first time with clear vision (finally) Bad's face. He was saying something but he couldn't hear it he was just so frustrated. He can't take the silence, it's consumed him once whose to say it won't again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bad went in to go check on Tommy because George wanted to make sure that he didn't try to escape again, unsurprisingly he was asleep so just to make sure he was ok he shook him a little, Tommy looked up at bad but with the most plain a dead face bad had ever seen. He tried calling his name a couple of times but Tommy never responded. Bad saw how Tommy was trying to talk so Bad went into the kitchen and got him a glass of water and a healing pot. Bad put it on the nightstand next to Tommy, slowly but surely Tommy turned his head to see the water Bad noticed how Tommy's eyes where were dilated he was about to be worried for a concussion but its most likely from the medicine he gave him. Tommy looked up at bad again this time with his eyes less dilated (don't ask its fucking fan fic magic) and said "why can't I hear you" it was in a very quiet voice, any quieter and bad wouldn't of heard it. "what do you mean you can't hear?" bad questioned Tommy looked at bad with the most 'are you being serious' face before saying "whatever you're saying I can't hear". Bad was now even more worried so he got out a piece of paper and wrote "How did this happen, do you remember anything?". Tommy read the paper and just sighed before looking at Bad and saying "I think that I was a little too close to the TNT explosion". Bad shuddered, he knows the power of TNT, it could destroy someones hearing within seconds if you are too close. Bad looked at Tommy with pity before writing 'i'll be back soon with some medicines, stay put.' Tommy merely sighed and nodded his head. Bad knows that Tommy is planning something so after he left the room he went to George and skeppy and told them to keep and eye on Tommy while he was going to storage, George an skeppy nodded and the both walked to the recovery room. Bad went down into storage before he heard George scream his name. Bad sprinted upstairs and ran to the recovery room. He asked George what was wrong 'He's gone, Tommys gone!" George exclaimed and sure enough there was a window open and no Tommy, this kid was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIPLE CHAPPY BABY don't expect another chapter from me for another 2-5 business days also enjoy the long angst


End file.
